Forgotten Longing
by Darkwingsnow
Summary: Five years aftter Kyoko enteres show business, Ren still has hope for them, but can he stay in japan, is she even single? or will someone from his past break them apart.
1. Chapter 1

I own nathing all rights go to Yoshiki Nakamura

* * *

_Dust filtered across the gravel pit. Light, harsh and unforgiving, casted a haunting glow on the nightscape. Wild dark hair, black as pitch, soft as silk, shimmered in the dull silver illumination cast by the round orb of the havens. A chilling yet gentile smile graced ruby lips on a plaid mask of reverence. High sharp cheek bones and a sleek button nose hide the deep golden depths of her eyes that held true unstaunched malicious glee as the monster, killer, she devil, glazed over an escarpment upon the village. Quit cute it was with flowers under every window, coble stone paths, white washed walls and the large central market, but now? _

_Now it was glorious, crimson and sapphire raced up those pristine wall devouring the giant buds in those boxes, feasting upon the still boiling remains, of what was once the joyous, laughing and unencumbered people of this once, but never more happy town…. _"Aaaand cut!"

"Thank you for your hard work!" this bubbly, preppy voice belonged to a rather strange young woman. With waist length black hair that normally was worn in a casual if not a bit sloppy pony tail, was at the moment teased and matted yet still, against all odds was flowing gracefully down her back. After five years in show business she had accumulated quit a lot of fame, in fact she was the most wanted female artist in japan, yet she was the only one that didn't know that. The 20 year old college student bowed to the crew of her latest drama.

"Kyoko-chan!" yelled the director as he moseyed her way. "Good work today" grinning as he said that and throwing his arm around her, the tall green eyed black haired man pulled her closer and leaned against the _slightly _smaller woman. "Now to celebrate! How about we go down to this sweet little joint I know of, wouldn't that be nice, you, me…."

"….and everyone else, cast and crew, right director?" Though it was not uncommon for him to be interrupted, it happened every time, he frowned in irritation at being ignored. The surrounding people had to cover their smiles and there must be a cold going around if all the coughing was anything to go by.

"But Kyoko we never spend any time together!" She slipped out from under his arm cringing at his wining voice. "But director we just spent eight hours together" and with this and a perfect interpretation of Tsuruga Ren's gentlemen's smile, she glided off set and towards her dressing room, All the while knowing that the director's frown was trying to overpower her smile.

On the other side of the country there lies a beach, but not just any beach. Oh no, this one swelled with the sounds of the waves or was it the sounds, yells, of the screaming crowd? Who would have would have thought that one man could bring so many people to one place? To this rocky, cold, desolate, middle of know where beach? Was it his good looks, his height, his charm and charisma or maybe just maybe it was…

Hormones.

Yep defiantly hormones.

Seated on one of the large boulders that covered most of the ocean side, reclining as though he didn't hear the crazed mass of female that stressed against the wall of bodyguards, was the man whose name they were scramming. Tsuruga Ren, japans most wanted bachelor. And he really didn't hear them, nor did he see them. He was actually, truly, and most in doubly asleep.

Yes he was sleeping, while everyone else was seating, sweltering, and on the edge of collapses, there he was enjoying the sun, and the heat, and had been dreaming of bright golden eye's and waist length hair. However director Ogata was not so unconcerned, he was the one in charge of the shout and having the lead actor get heatstroke was not the brilliant start to he wanted, and so he flitted back and forth around Ren's rock and mumbled about waking the famous actor and if he should call someone, maybe a doctor? After all who in their right mind would be smiling in this oppressive heat? It had been over two hours and he had not woken up, never mind that they could not start shouting till the fans left since they were too loud and in the way of the shot. Yashiro, Ren's fan girl of a manger watched on in amusement. Thou not well known, Ren's love for the outdoors matched his love for a certain black haired woman and acting. For most people going to location shots where annoying at best, but to him they were a kind of holiday. Not that anyone knew that and his strange behavior that only now made an appearance was making not only the director and many other members of the crew nervous.

"Ren!" he called out "if you're going to sleep, at least get into the shade. Your making use all hotter like that." A drowsy, half asleep actor nodded and hopped down in so graceful a manner that it looked like he just stepped off a curb, not off a twelve foot boulder! How did he even get up there in the first place? Ho well, at least Ogata stopped pacing. Everyone, fan included looked in astonishment at the six foot eight man as he strode over to the only tree in the area and laid down like he had no care in the world and promptly went back to sleep. Yashiro shook his head in surrender, the tree only gave off enough shade to cover his head and shoulders, never mind the rest of him.

Indubitably this will be on the front page tomorrow, oh well, time to call the president. Maybe he knows why every time it gets hot his mood gets better. On second thought, maybe not, he would just make something up like last time. After all who would leave Hollywood and nearly successful acting career there to move to a small country like japan, change his name and start all over again! Yes it's better not to trust the president, he never tells the truth about his talents, even if the person asking is there manager.

* * *

What do you think?

rate and review please!

all comments wellcome, even the not so nice ones

they help me to improve

Sign

Darkwing_Snow


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two! /(^_^)/

Warm chuckles came over the line and shot tingles down her spine. Desperately she searched for a distraction, and when she found it she wished she could turn back the wheels of time, that the ground would come, rise and devour her and the building around her hole, after all what could be worse than the filth that seeped from her lips?

"Are we still going out on Friday?" aghast she blanched; about to throw herself to the ground in embarrassment and apologies for her boldness, she stopped. Once again sultry laughter invaded her mind.

"Of course, Kyoko, where just about done here and should be home by tomorrow night." The preppy, bubbly young woman went red at the casual, almost domestic, reply. For a moment she went off to another world, one where _home_ was with her and a bundle of children that had black hair and bright blue eyes, that ran around with their grandfather…..….NO! She would not do that to herself. She would keep going, she had many people that cared for her and a rising career as an actor, she didn't need a man, or love and she most defiantly didn't need….

"Kyoko, Kyoko are you there? Kyoko!"

… him. But she did, and she had for years. Once again casting about for a life line she said the first thing that came to mind. "Yes I'm here, sorry I was just thinking about …um… paint! Yes, paint, now what do you think, should I go with pastel pearl or moon dust?" Really, mind? Really? Paint?! That was the only thing you can think about? Paint?! And stop that insistent laughing. Covering her face in her hands she shook her head in shame.

"Hmmmmmm… I would go with the second one, it sounds more, well special to be honest. _Moon dussst_…" he dragged the word out making it sound like candy and increasing her blood pressure at the same time. Dame multitaskers. "Yep, go with that one, but why are you picking out paint when the room won't be ready for it for another month?"

"Just keeping my options open, don't want to be left behind at the checking aisles." More chuckles, well someone took their happy piles today.

"Who would have thought that, you of all people would become a landlord?"

"Me of all people? What's wrong with me? I'm just as capable of landlordary as anyone else."

"Alright, alright, I'm sorry I didn't mean it like that. It's just you give off more of the girl next door aura than the grumpy landlady with curlers in her hair. You're not going to buy curlers are you, because if you did I may just have to disown you, I can't be seen with the grumpy curler woman, what wold my parents say." Now her turn to laugh, and as the light tinkle went over the line Ren smiled, he made her laugh. H**e** made her _laugh, _pride washed thru him. There was nothing he enjoyed more than hearing her laugh and seeing how her eyes sparkle, how one side of her lips turns up and the other slightly down making that corked grin. Fans and viewer always wonder where the ability to play such evil or mischiefs characters comes from, but he knew. It was her love of fairies, her past where she couldn't do as she wished, and most importantly her desire to make her own way in the world that pushed her to do the unexpected and wow her audience and give her all even when she was about to collapse. As the night wore on laughter soaked thru the room. On and on they went, picking up conversations and dropping them just as quickly, trading complements insults and random comments.

But, as all good things do, the call had to end. And as she closed her phone, Kyoko fell over onto her bed, a large grin splitting her face. Her eyes slowly closed as she slipped into the sweet oblivion of sleep.

A crossed the country, Ren sighed as he too ended the call. Smile in place he turned towards his manager who had just walked into the room, devilish smirk and a cruel glint in his eyes. "Reeeen!" he called "who was that? It wasn't a certain younger actress, was it? After all why would you be talking to her for…" checking his watch his grin widened even more "five hours?..." Ren sighed once more as the over grown teenage girl/annoying male/surprisingly efficient manager continued to poke fun at his inability to get one girl when he has most of the female Japanese population throwing themselves at his feet.

"….like some school boy, that has his first crush. Not that you're a boy oh, no it worse than that after all they have the benefit a the doubt, since they don't know what they're doing but you, your twenty- six years old and you can't get up the nerve to ask one little question!..." the taller man let out another sigh, rose from his chair and prepared for bed, Yashiro tittering all the way, until he reliseted that his charge had fallen asleep.

"Good night, Ren, you're going to need your sleep for what the president has planned for you. May the world have mercy on you, for he will not."

As Yashiro went to his own bed Ren opened his eyes in fear. His godfather was plotting again, but this time he had no idea what it was or that he even had one, normally he could tell when the old man was lurking in the shadows, but not this time. This time he was actually scared.

What do you think?

Review please!

Your hopeful muse,

Darkwing_snow


End file.
